My White Demon
by evil-vile-kitty
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. Her white demon comes to love her. Song fic, based off of 'A White Demon Love Song' By The Killers. My first One-Shot. Slightly lemony.


**Disclaimer: All characters, places, and anything familiar from the Twilight Novels belong to Stephanie Meyer and Summit. The title to the song "A White Demon Love Song" belongs to the band members of The Killers and Chop Shop Records and Atlantic Records. Copyright infringement is not intended.**

* * *

**My White Demon**

I never thought I would feel like this, like there was nothing left of me, that I would never heal after he left. I knew I never would. I couldn't eat, I barely slept. And on the one night that my nightmares didn't come to me, I saw him standing at the foot of my bed. I could only see the outline of his body, bulky and strong; perfection at it's best.

I knew that he would never come back to me. And if he did, things would never be the same. I would never be able to look at him the same way again.

His skin, like marble in the darkness stood out in a luminescent way, calling out to me. I sit up as he stealthily crawls up my bed, along my body. He's careful not to touch me at first, I'm not afraid of the icy touch, but he doesn't know that. I can wait for him.

The back of his hand gently brushes against my cheek, almost as if he's afraid I'll break under his touch. I draw in a shaky breath, not out of nervousness and certainly not out of fear. His sweet breath gliding across my body in a way that I never knew of before. I knew what he was here for. I just never expected it. He was always my protector, my brother. Now, he's my white demon, and he'll be the death of me.

His cool solid lips brush against mine, he made his move; now it's my turn. I kiss him back in the most delicate way making him growl softly, I'm surprised that he can feel me reciprocating.

He was never like this with me, he never would be. Nothing has changed but everything has. My white demon, my protector, my brother, here to take it all away.

He pulls back from the kiss, his lips lingering over mine. It only takes two words to set me off, to give in to him. "Bella, darling..."

I bring my hands to his body, welcoming his touch, his kiss. I open up to him like I never have before; not even for him. Slowly, we move together like an beautiful dance, peeling each other's clothes off; our only barrier keeping us apart.

His lips leaving an icy trail of fire along my body, I moan and beg for him to take me. Something else he wouldn't do. But I knew my white demon would, he would do anything for me.

The heat rising between us, bringing us closer, we take it slow. My white demon knows just how to do it, he does it right. Our bodies moving in sync with each other, like we were made for each other. I feel his love for me, I know he'll do anything for me.

The sheets tangling around us, he whispers my name like a prayer. I'm forgetting him and I don't care anymore. Tonight I'm sharing my love with my white demon.

He brings me to completion over and over, his name on my lips though they won't escape my mouth, in fear that this may all be a dream and I'll wake up in pain again. My white demon would never let that happen, I can feel it, I can see it in his eyes.

He speaks again, "Come for me Bella, darling."

And I do. My body writhing under his, the tightening in the depths of my abdomen releases bringing stars to my eyes and I scream his name, not caring if anyone hears. As long as he hears me I'm happy.

We collapse in a heap across my bed, he holds me against his cold hard chest. I feel content in his arms.

"I'll never leave you Bella. I'll never hurt you."

He gives me those promises and more. I know he'd never leave me, he'd never hurt me. I trust him more than I ever trusted him.

"I love you Bella."

I can hear the promise in his voice, the love.

I kiss his shoulder as I look up at him, a small smile upon my lips.

"I love you too, Emmett."

I'm complete. He never made me feel this way. My white demon, oh yes, he definitely makes me feel this way. I know he will forever. My white demon, my protector, my brother, my Emmett.


End file.
